1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a control for the safe operation of a dust removal system and in particular a control a failure in the dust removal system.
2. Brief Statement Of The Prior Art
Adequate dust control in a wood working facility is a salient feature towards the maintenance of the environment as well as compliance towards pollution and safety requirements. The importance of the proper functioning of the dust collector used in the wood working facility is imperative and essential for a safe operation of the entire facility. Dust collectors are commonly provided with evacuation lines which extend to individual tools, such as a saw, shaper, planer, etc. The electrical control for the dust collector is usually independent of that for the woodworking tool, however, in some shops, a remote switch for the dust collector is located adjacent the controls of the woodworking tools for convenient operation. The evacuation lines occasionally clog with sawdust, causing failure in removal of the dust from the woodworking tool, and this condition is often undetected until substantial quantities of sawdust are dispersed into the working environment. Although a safe, economical and efficient configuration is essential for the successful functioning of the woodworking factory, heretofore a completely fail-proof interlock of the dust collector and woodworking tools has not been provided.